Revenge
by MysteriousWriter-Ami
Summary: Misaki was in bitterness she lost the only one she loved.Her heart was stale and cold all she wanted was revenge. She turned to someone she knew that could definitely help her.What if the one who could help her was the one who loved her first. Takumi who lost his brother, filled with anger and sadness. Tries to pick up the broken pieces with Misaki who is struggling to hang on...
1. Pain

**Hello! **

**Decided to write a one-shot today even though I'm ill. Dedicated to my awesome readers!**

* * *

_**Love can be a desire or a sense of longing. But it could also be the downfall of many. **_

_** She came every year to mourn the loss of her lover.**_

_**Many called her foolish she had wealth and fortune and she could have any man she wanted.**_

_**But her heart had only beat for one. After his death..**_

_**Her world came crashing down. Darkness encircled her heart.**_

_**So many tried to reach her but their attempts were in vain.**_

_**Her heart longing for justice ,she broke out of the chains as she swore vengeance on the one who drew his blood.**_

* * *

At the stroke of the eleventh hour. A woman slipped through the doors of the ballroom. All eyes fell on her. The infamous criminal lawyer of all time. In decades no one in the business industry had ever seen such an emotionless and headstrong lawyer. She was as mysterious as the darkness herself. No one knew her roots of origin, no one knew what kind of emotions she could display. The only person who had gotten close enough to her had left the mortal world for good. Her wall after his passing was rebuilt even stronger and thicker. Not a brave soul dared to question her. She was as cold as ice her face displayed no emotions. She came and left when she felt like it. Her only reason of being at all these gatherings was to fulfill the mission left for her. During the times with her fiance, her face would always have a smile and the room they were in was always filled with bliss and happiness. Today at the ball she was to sign a contract with another rich business men that would help her move another step towards her goal. Letting a soft sigh escape her lips. The woman made her way through the silent crowd. Every move she made was followed by many pairs of eyes. She didn't mind them staring she didn't care for anything else in the world anymore. Heck. She was satisfied to end her life too just to escape the place of misery and torture. The place where she used to call Home. Her moves delicate and sleek as she made her way through the throng of people to get to the balcony. Looking out into the midnight sky another contemplated sigh escaped her lips. The only thing that kept her going was the promise she made with her husband. Determined to make his death count she worked hard to her goal. To avenge his death. Today, she was signing a deal with the only man that could help her achieve her goal.

Inhaling the midnight air, She headed back into the stuffy ballroom filled with the smell of over priced perfume. Standing in a corner of the ballroom, the woman searched the crowd for him. When suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her. Turning around she came face to face to the infamous Takumi Walker. The brother of her deceased fiance. Staring at the man with a cold and relaxed gaze. They both remained silent as the man offered his hand for an invite to dance.

"Ms Ayuzawa would you like a dance?" Takumi softly muttered. he was once a very sought after bachelor. Well...He still is but even without an ounce of effort women would come flocking to him. He used to be a cheerful fella but the double tragedies that fell upon him left him robbed of any emotion. First his sister left him followed by his brother. Misaki looked up and nodded her head curtly as Takumi led her onto the dance floor. As the both of them swayed to the music.

"How are you coping with..." Takumi started as he voice cracked.

"With..Gerald's death?" Misaki continued calmly as she buried her face into the crook of Takumi's neck. Takumi nodded stiffly.

"As more of them you lose the harder you would take to crack..But Gerald's death was different. Someone killed him Takumi." Misaki said softly. Takumi twirled Misaki around as he continued.

"You must have lost many of you'r love ones to speak so simply of death." Takumi muttered as he danced with her. Misaki nodded.

"Regarding this matter...Takumi for old times sake. Would you help me?" Misaki asked as she looked up. She looked deep into Takumi's eyes.

"For my brother. I would do anything." Takumi muttered but the corners of his mouth moved up slightly. To others that would be nothing but a minor smile. But to Misaki the answer was in that very smile. So as decided the both of them would work together to avenge Gerald Walker. As the music ended, they both parted still displaying no emotions on their faces as Misaki gave a fleeting bow before slipping out of the ballroom again. As Misaki walked out of the stuffy ballroom she walked down the dark hallway back to her car. Takumi on the other hand was sipping wine as he thought of his childhood memories. Thinking back.

* * *

**Flashback.**

* * *

** "Gerald! Come back here!" Misaki screeched as she chased Gerald around the mansion garden. Takumi sat laid back in the garden tree. Looking at his brother and best friend play. The three of them were the best of friends. They played in the Walker gardens everyday till Misaki's parents came to pick her up. What no one knew was... Takumi had fallen for Misaki. But refused to believe it. Knowing that his brother loved her more. He gave up. Every year, he would come back to the very garden and reminisce about the good times they had there. This year was something different...Usually Gerald and Misaki would be by his side laughing and chatting but he was alone this year. The thought that his brother left him a month right after his sister did angered him. He clenched his fist tightly as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Determined to avenge his brother. Takumi put on a stoic look from that day on so as to not be deceived by worthless feelings.**

* * *

Finally having enough of people acting cheerful and joyous, Takumi left the ballroom and headed to his bedroom. How he detested those people. Laughing and singing when he and Misaki were mourning and crying. It was stupid to even have this event. They got over the loss of Gerald Walker in a matter of days. And they celebrated his succession to the walker Corp. Takumi gritted his teeth in anger and released his frustrations by punching the wall. Before dissolving into a mass of emotions.

* * *

**This is my first one-shot! Tell me what you think.**


	2. Step By Step

_**Hello!**_

_** Decided to make this a multi-chapter story. It was too tempting it was sitting in my desktop. So I've decided to continue this. YAY! Okay go on and continue reading. Sorry if it's too short.**_

* * *

She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her head in her hands. She got back from the ball and she was back in her bedroom. The moonlight filtered into the dark bedroom. Its glow casting a shadow on her face. She was close to breaking. When she closed her eyes nightmares would come haunting her. Filtering her dreams with images of him. She used to like the day but it burned now. She liked the dark better where she could enjoy the darkness of the night. The cold air and the mysteriousness of it all. Some nights would be like this, she would be dysfunctional broken and tired from all the emotional turmoil she had been in. She hated the rotten industry she was in she wanted nothing to do with this anymore. She gave up normal life to be with him. She threw away everything to be with him. In this corrupt industry there were many colorful personalities. The corruption in this world had taken him away from her. She hated it but she knew there was no turning back once she had agreed to step into this industry with him. She didn't want to give up then and neither shall she do that now. She knew that the only way to go from here was forward. She had to brace herself for the many obstacles in her way. She picked herself up from the floor and headed to bed. The moonlight shone brightly a canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars in the dark sky. She fell deep into sleep...

* * *

She awoke hyperventilating, sobs wrecked her already frail body. Her nightmares were becoming more and more gory and sinister. Her lips quivered her eyes glistening with tears. The hall was filled with the woman's endless sobs. The servants always tried to ignore it as the lady herself commanded them to. But sometimes it was too much for them to see her in such misery and self-conflicted pain. One of them could stand it no more, she dialed the number of the only person she thought would be able to help the mistress.

* * *

_**Takumi**_

* * *

I had slid down the wall and was wallowing in self-pity when my phone rang. I slowly reached for it and answered the call.

"H..hello?" I said my voice cracking. I was confused to who in the world would call me at 1 in the morning.

"...Mr Walker? The woman really needs help shes sobbing and crying." The person said painfully. I remained silent for a while.

"Ms Ayuzawa...Isn't it?" I softly muttered only loud enough for the woman to hear me.

"Yes..Please help her Mr Walker..." She said before putting down the phone. I sighed. Tears stung my eyes, I was hurting, maybe I was the only one who could understand Misaki. I got up from the rigid floor and slipped on a coat before walking out of my room and to my car. I silently drove down the streets of Tokyo. Remembering the times when Gerald was still around. He was the closet I had been too. Everyone else in my family hated me from the start. My mother had died while giving birth to me. Gerald never blamed me he always stood up for me and helped me when no one else did. I swore on the day he died. I would get his revenge. Even if its the last thing that I would do in my life. I parked outside of Misaki's manor and slipped into the hallway. it was quiet and dark, the moonlight seeped through the windows casting a faint shadow on the ground. I approached the faint sounds of what was whimpers and sobs. Every step i took the nearer I got to the whimpering and sobbing. I gently opened the door, twisting open the door knob. I saw her rocking herself back and forth on the bed. Tears streaming freely down her face. Takumi approached her form. He laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with blood-shot eyes. Takumi was using every bit of his self-control to not cry and break down in front of her. He was supposed to be her pillar of strength. Supposed to help her and support her and make sure she doesn't falter. Sometimes he thinks it's too difficult and they may both break down. But he is determined to try to prevent that. He took in a deep breath and used his thumb and wiped away her tears. Her form was still shaking but it was not that bad anymore. Her sobbing subsided as she relaxed at his gentle touch.

"Misaki..We will get through this. We will move on...Get stronger and avenge him.." Takumi muttered as he gently brushed away her hair from her face.

"H..how?" She questioned tears glistening in the moonlight.

"Sure...there would be some bad everything comes back at once and it forces us to break. But we have to overcome that.." He continued while stroking her back.

"Takumi...Stay with me?" She asked innocently.

"I will Misaki...I always will.." He replied as she dozed off.

"Because..I love you Misaki Ayuzawa." He muttered to himself as he gently tucked the maiden to sleep. He sat by the window and stared out at the starry sky. He loved her with all of his heart and would give up his life for her...Only if she knew.

* * *

_**How was it? Leave a Review! I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and look forward to more updates! Thanks a bunch! You guys are awesome!**_


	3. Together

_**Hello Dear Readers,**_

_**It is pretty difficult for me to update on time. Sorry about that, okay with further delay of your precious time. Let me present to you the third chapter of Revenge. Disclaimer… Not something I personally like to do. If your wondering how I managed to grab those emotions...Lets just say I've been through this...**_

_**All Rights Go To Hiro Fujiwara...If only I owned Takumi...(Dreams) But I own the plot! 100% Original**_

* * *

**_Takumi_**

* * *

Staring out at the night, the calmness of it all could deceive but I knew better, the night although beautiful is sinister and dark. The night shields the things that are unjust and inhumane. The luminous moon gleamed as the stars twinkled. I stared out the window. The night...Although placid and tranquil is the cover of sinister deeds. The night is a torturous place to me, I would often be haunted by nightmares. The night was how my brother died...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

It was a normal night, the three of us and a friend of mine had headed out for a movie. My friend had left to attend a meeting after the show and the three of us were chatting under the night sky. Savoring the cool air.

"Hey Gerald! How did you manage to free your schedule?" Misaki asked as she skipped along the side of the pavement.

"It's not a big deal...All I had to do was to close the deal with a very irritating company." Gerald said chuckling.

"Gerald, Gerald Gerald...You are going to be very busy tonight. Not with work of course but the way Misaki is looking at you...I won't be surprised if you can't sleep tonight." I teased lightly. I dodged a kick from Misaki and chuckled heartily. The three of us walked along the path back to the Walker Mansion talking and cracking jokes. Gerald suddenly stopped in the middle of walking. He answered a call and stood by the wall, apparently trying to close a deal. He looked up at us and smiled waving at us to walk ahead. I shrugged it off and assumed that he would catch up with us soon. Misaki followed suit, we were both approaching the gates of the Walker Mansion when we heard a gun shot...

We both spun around, we hoped that we misheard it. But we saw Gerald crumple to the ground, blood was spilling from the gun shot. Misaki rushed to him with tears stinging her eyes. I looked around, I was enraged. Squinting in the darkness I saw a figure who had a sinister smile plastered onto his face he disappeared into the shadows and fled the scene. I quickly dialed for an ambulance before rushing to Gerald. Misaki had tears pouring down her face. Misaki begged Gerald to stay. She held Gerald's hand. We were both crying, and his last words were.

"Takumi...Take care of her...Sorry I didn't protect you enough Takumi. Misaki don't cry...It hurts when you cry." I watched the light fade out of his eyes, Misaki felt his hand growing cold and stone like in her grasp. I wordlessly stared at Gerald's lifeless form. Crying couldn't express how painful it was. Gerald my brother...the only one in my family who really loved me. I could not comprehend that he was gone. There would be no more times when He would chide me for working too hard or times where we would get to have a guys night. Misaki was in a bigger wreck than I was...Her wedding was in a week. A week later and they would be together. Her sobbing stopped as she stared silently at Gerald as he was lifted onto a stretcher and sent to the hospital. We both knew deep in our hearts that there was no hope. But we wanted to believe there was. It was so damn hard to believe that Gerald was gone. His laugh, his smile or his hilarious glare...We would never see them again. I wanted to cry but I couldn't bring myself too. I was about to break and crack reminding myself that I have to be strong for her. No one had to know that I had fallen in love with Misaki Ayuzawa...

* * *

_**Back To the Present...**_

* * *

I sat by her bedside as if guarding her from harm. Her eyes were puffy from crying. No matter how many people say, time will heal. Its a lie because you will never be able to forget their deaths. I stared at her sleeping form I sat down on an armchair and immediately my eyelids felt heavy. I was slipping into oblivion, I prayed hard that no nightmares would haunt me tonight. I fell asleep and for one in a long time. I managed to sleep through the night without screaming or crying. Perhaps it was the comfort of having someone else in the same room that comforted me. I didn't know..

* * *

_**Next Morning..**_

* * *

The warm rays of sunlight beat through the windows. I groggily rubbed my eyes. It has been a long time since I woke up after a good night's sleep. My eyes roamed around the room. I shifted my gaze to Misaki whom was still sleeping soundly. Her features were relaxed, she was even smiling. I almost forgot how beautiful she looked when she smiled. She looked beautiful in the morning sun. Her raven hair was fanned out on the bed. I smiled silently to myself as I crept out off her room..

* * *

_**Misaki**_

* * *

My mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that I am awake again. It was a nice dream, something about sitting in a big oak tree in meadow full of flowers but the details are fading fast even as I try to recall them. With a mental sigh I allow my brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. The bright spring sunlight cuts the room in half and I see dust-motes dancing in the wall of light. I pull the duvet up over my head to keep it out. It's not going to work, my brain is awake now and already worrying about How did I manage to sleep peacefully. I remembered feeling safe...Memories of last night came rushing back. Takumi was here and he was the one who made me feel safe. During the nights..My dreams would be always about him. Different alternate endings on how he was taken away from me. Every night my dreams would be always about him. Sometimes it gets too intense that I wake up thrashing and screaming myself hoarse...Maybe Takumi is right we might be able to overcome this. Not alone but together. We both are equally broken. We need the other for support. Like a pillar of strength...

* * *

_**How did you guys like it? O_e**_

_**Leave a review!**_

_**See You Guys Next Time!**_


End file.
